You Are The One
by BlueBellsFalling
Summary: Rick is a divorced man with two children who needs a woman that will understand him. Michonne is a single mother that needs a change of scenery and a man that will not abandon her. Can those two find what they need in each other? All they need is some help from their friends. AU. No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**You are the one**

 **I know it is bad to start another story when i have the other one up already but this AU story with no Walkers have been on my mind for a long time and i just need to get it out of my system. Please read and review. I always love to hear feedback, even bad. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Serape Lives**

Rick stood at the alter with the biggest smile on is face looking at the woman that was approaching him. He never saw anything as beautiful as her. Her face was adorned with the most beautiful smile and her eyes were glistening from tears. It took Rick all of his strength not to run to her and take her in his arms and kiss her. Rick was the luckiest man that walked this earth as he had found his soulmate. He found that one person that understood him. Even without saying a word she knew what he needed and what he wanted. He had found that one person that made his day a better just by standing next to him and it only took 37 years and one failed marriage but alas they were here now and he cannot wait for them to start their life together. So how did this start, well lets get on with this.

 **Over a year ago...**

Rick woke up minutes before the alarms went off and took a deep breath. He had a couple of minutes of peace and quiet before all of the madness of getting the kids ready to school began. Rick looked to the left side of the bed and found it empty like it had been for the last three years since his divorce from his now ex-wife Lori. As much as the separation hurt they needed to do this before they hurt each other beyond repair. Rick married Lori when she finished collage and he was straight out of police academy. They were dirt poor living in a one bedroom house at first but sooner than later they made it work. She quickly got a job in their local middle school and he was a police officer. It took them a couple of years before they saved enough money to buy their dream three bedroom house and start a family.

When Carl was born it was their mutual decision that she will stay at home and raise their son as they did not want a stranger to do it. Rick took more hours at work to make sure that they were able to live comfortably and that their son could have everything that he would need.

Everything was great for a couple of years. They had their son and they had each other but when Carl was getting older and more independent something began to change for them. Rick wanted to have another child so that Carl would not be alone but Lori wanted to go back to work, she needed to get out of the house and although Rick was hesitant he was fine with it. He knew Lori needed this and he loved her and wanted what was best for her. That was when something broke in their relationship. Lori threw herself into work. There were the hours she needed to stay behind, the outing with her friends. Another child was not in her radar. Rick pulled away and when Lori realised she got angry. They fought all the time and even with the smallest of things. Things were so bad that Rick moved to another bedroom. They spend two moths barely talking to each other acting like they were strangers.

Then one night Lori came to his bed and said she wanted to fix this. She wanted another baby with him and she wanted her husband back. She wanted things to go back to normal. They made love that night and every chance they had after that it was like the beginning again. They laughed and joked with each other and most of all they loved each other. Soon Lori was pregnant again and Rick could not wait to meet his daughter. His little princess. This time when Lori gave birth things were a little complicated. Lori nearly bled out to death and she could not have any more children. Rick was so close to losing Lori that night that he was hovering over Lori at all times making sure that she was fine. It bothered her and they started arguing again just moths after Judith's birth. It took them two years to acknowledge that they needed to let go of each other or they will not be happy. That week they filed for divorced and soon their house was sold and they moved out and on with their lives.

It was hard for Rick to move on from Lori. He loved her for more than a decade but Lori had no problem to move on. 8 moths after their divorce was finalised Lori told him that she was seeing a doctor Edwin Jenner. Soon it turned serious and they had moved it together and married half year ago. It was hard for Rick but what was he to do. They were divorced and the man was good to her and his kids.

Now it was Ricks turn to find love. He was more than ready its just he had been out of the game for so ling he did not know how to start. Rick put an arm over his eyes to shield them and basked in the silence counting the seconds until his little love buck will run into his room to wake him up as she cannot be late for school. And in cue the door slammed opened and little pitter patter of little feet could be heard running to his room.

"Daddy wake up, i will be late to school if you don't get out of bed now." Rick heard her little high pitch voice and his heart swelled with love. He took his arm off and looked at her little face that was so like Lori's he smiled. Her green eyes were shining at him happily her brown hair were all over the place and Rick had to chuckle at her.

"I'm up up my little lovebug. Do you need help getting dressed or not." Rick said sitting on the bed.

"No daddy i am a big girl, i can dress myself." Judith said hugging Rick and kissing him on the cheek and jumping of to bed and running to her bedroom. Rick smiled and shook his head. He did not know where she got all of her energy from but she was right in one thing. She was growing up before his eyes. She was five already and soon she will be off to collage and he will have to let her go and it was something that Rick will never be ready for. She will always be his little girl.

Rick got out of the bed and out of the bedroom to find Carl his 13 year old on still in bed snoring his life away. He was lying on his stomach his arm falling off the bed and his feet were sticking out of the covers.

"Wake up son." Rick said and got no reaction from his son which was normal for him. Rick shook his head and grabbed one of his feet and began to tickle him to which Carl just grumbled and turned on his side and turned into a foetal position. Rick took the c

covers and pulled them of Carl making him moan and wake up.

"Really dad how old are you." Carl mumbled and sat on his bed.

"You're the one that refused to wake up. I want to see you downstairs in five or there will be cold water poured over you." Rick said and walked downstairs to start making breakfast, the only thing he knew how to make which was eggs. Soon he heard little feet running down the stairs and Judith came running down in her little yellow sundress.

"How do i look daddy." Judith twirled for him making Rick smile.

"Like a princess darling, let me do your hair." Rick said putting the skilled down and putting Judith's hair in two ponytails.

"Thank you daddy." Judy said sitting down on the stool and began eating as Rick put the food down before her. Carl came downstairs with his head in his phone texting someone already.

"Good morning son." Rick said to Carl and watched at he sad down grunted a response and began shovelling food down his throat. Rick just shook his head.

"Your mom will be here in 25 so make sure you eat and brush your teeth." he said as he ate his own eggs.

"Yes Daddy." Judith said and Carl just grunted. Soon when everyone was done eating and brushed their teeth and Rick was dressed in his uniform there was a knock on the door and through came Lori wearing green sundress and her hair let down and big smile on her face.

"Mommy." Judith jumped of the stool and into Lori's opened arms.

"Hey there Judybug, how was time at daddies?" Lori asked asked kissing her daughter all over her face and listening to her high-pitched laugh.

"It was great mommy, we built a fort and he said if i am a good girl i can have a dog at his house." Judy said exited making Lori look at Rick with a raised eyebrow he just smiled at her.

"I said i will have to think about it, its not set in stone." Rick said walking over kissing Lori on her cheek.

"Yeah right, you can never say no to your children so there will be a dog here soon enough." Lori said shaking her head with a smile on her face making Rick shrug his shoulders.

"How was your time at dad son." Lori said and watched as Carl shrugged and grunted not

taking his eyes away from his phone. Lori looked at Rick with eyes full of disbelieve.

"You know i wonder when our sweet and loving son was kidnapped and an alien was put in his body." Lori said and Rick laughed as Carl took his eyes away from his phone and looked at both of his parents.

"Ha ha, who knew old people can be funny." Carl said sarcastically. Lori just walked over to him ad hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Eww mom please stop." Carl said wiping his face and walking out the house. Both parents shook their head their son.

"Next week i need you to have the children for two weeks. Edwin's mother is not feeling well and we want to go and check over her, make sure she's all right." Lori said.

"When do i ever have a problem with spending more time with my kids Lori. Go on and make sure she's all right. We will be fine." Rick said and Lori nodded.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." Lori said kissing his cheek and walking out of the room with Judy holding onto her hand. Rick closed the doors behind them and quickly drank his coffee before he brushed his teeth and ran out the door to meet his parter and best friend Shane Walsh.

"Hey man what up." Shane said as Rick sat down in their squad car.

"I'm good man. Lori just came to get the kids." Rick said and Shane looked at him with a smirk.

"So i heard you have a date with Jessie Anderson tonight. You think you will tap that. She's one hot widow and she has not been fucked for some time." Shane said making Rick's skin crawl.

"Aren't you married." Rick said pointing at Shane's wedding ring. Shane shrugged.

"Even if i don't order from the menu i can still look right? Besides i am rooting for you brother. Its been some time for you too." Shane said pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you want me to tell Andrea what you've been saying about Jessie." Rick said with one raised eyebrow.

"You would not do that to me brother. I like my ball intact thank you very much. I still want to have more children with my wife." Shane said with a small loving smile on his face looking at the picture of his wife and two daughters.

Shane was always the town player. He loved changing his women like socks, therefore it never lasted more than two moths. It was a shock to everyone when Shane came to work one day and said he was in love. He had spend a night with this hot shot lawyer from Atlanta and after that one night he said he will marry her. They spend every free moment they had with each other and 3 moths later Andrea was pregnant and Shane and her were running to the courthouse to get married. 4 years of marriage and they have two daughters. Andrea moved here from Atlanta and they have been together ever since.

"Balls, what balls, everyone knows that Andrea has them locked under a key." Rick said and Shane looked at him.

"I would not have it any other way." Shane said with a look like a love sick puppy.

"How is she anyhow." Rick said, he liked Andrea, she grounded his best friend and gave him happiness.

"Oh she is over the moon. Her best friend is moving here to King County. She needs the small town feeling to paint and it would be better to raise her son here. Andrea is looking for a place for her to rent." Shane said and Rick nodded.

"Good luck with finding something." Rick said knowing that most of the houses in king county were for sale.

 **Atlanta**

Michonne sat at the island sipping her coffee. Her eyes were heavy as she has not fully woken up yet. She looked at the sight in her window and saw how the sun shone over this beautiful city. She smiled cherishing that sight as soon she will not have it everyday. Michonne looked around her living area and saw the piles of boxes. Everything in her life was now it them. Michonne still tried to convince herself that he was doing the right thing. That leaving Atlanta and moving to a small town called Kings County was the right decision. She was city girl through and through. She loved the hustle, the fast pace of life. The fact that you can get takeaway at anytime of the day or night. She loved it. But she needed a change. Something that was completely different from what she was used to.

It was her friends Adrea's idea to move to Kings County. Andrea was also a city girl, loving to party and loved to chance to get on the top of the food chain in her career. She never was the one for love and family until one day she met a guy that may not have been the most handsome fella but she fell in love with him and soon after they met he was dragging her pregnant ass o the courthouse to get married. Andrea moved from her fancy law firm to small one in Kings County and had two daughters since, Maddy and Leah. They were her life now and it was a side of Andrea that Michonne liked but she missed her best friend as well. The party girl that was her room-mate in collage.

Party girl. Michonne scoffed. She was not a party girl herself anymore, she couldn't be. There were other things that were more important than that.

"Mamma!" She heard a small voice and small feet running and she looked down to see her little man running to her in his Spiderman PJ's rubbing his eyes and dragging his teddy behind him. Michonne smiled lovingly at the sole reason of her happiness, her three year old son.

"Hey there you little peanut." Michonne said picking him up and kissing him all over the face making his squeal in laughter. Then she remembered why she was moving. It was all for him. So that Andre could have a life where he would be able to play in the streets and know the people he lived next to. So that he would be safe.

Andre was no planned, not for a second. It was all a doing of that one night of passionate sex she had with her then boyfriend Mike.

Mike was different from the guys that she met and that was what drove Michonne to him. She was passionate, he was driven and ambitious. He wanted to go far in life. Not to mention he was handsome as hell and his voice drove her crazy. Like Michonne he liked to have fun and party and they had great time together. Michonne was a growing artist and he was an entrepreneur trying to make rich people richer while getting rich himself. They were the perfect couple and they had fun together and Michonne thought they were in love. When Michonne found out that she was pregnant it was a shock but he was happy and so was she. They would start a perfect family together. Michonne was never so inspired to paint and Mike wanted his child to have everything that was the best in life.

It was going great until one night police stormed into her house asking where was her boyfriend. Mike invested a lot of money that was not his into bad business and lost it all. She did not even know what was going on and when she found out she did not know if she supposed to be angry or sad or heartbroken. Not only did Mike abandoned her and his child but he did so when she 7 months pregnant. The stress of it all had brought an early labour and Andre was born with undeveloped lungs it was touch and go for a minute but Andrea was with her in every step of the way therefore her son is named after her wonderful best friend.

Michonne was pissed to say at least. Mike did try to contact her but she refused all of it. She did not want to be in contact with a man that abandoned his pregnant girlfriend because of bad business. She was done with that man. She raised her baby boy on her own and she thinks she does a wonderful job. She looked at her little boy who was hugging to her and kissed his head. Her leaving the city was the best move for her. It was all for him and she was willing to move mountain and hills for her little boy. She let Andre go and he ran to his action figures and began to play when Michonne's phone rang and surprise surprise it was her best friend Andrea.

"Hello there my beautiful Nubian Queen." Andrea said in her cheery voice making Michonne chuckle.

"I'm awesome Princess Diana." Michonne could hear Andrea laugh at the other end of the phone.

"I have some great news for you my darling. I just found you a little three bedroom cottage to rent. The price is decent and the place is so cute. There is one room with perfect lighting for you to pain. The older couple that lived there are moving to Palm Springs but they cant let go of their house so they are renting it. I just sent you some pictures that i have made." Andrea said and her phone ringed again and she saw the pictures and the place was really really cute. She could see herself pain there and Andre having a beautiful life. Michonne knew that this place was the one she wanted.

"Shane and the girls are with me and they love this place as well so if you want i can tell that you want it." Andrea said and she could hear Shane in the background talking to the couple.

"Yes Andrea, i want this place, thank you so much for doing this." Michonne said and she heard Andrea squeal in the background.

"I cannot believe we are going to be neighbours again. Well sort of. I am so glad you will be coming to leave here. I missed you so much." Andrea said and Michonne laughed.

"Me too, so when can i move there?" Michonne asked Andrea getting exited by the prospect of leaving in that cottage and close by to Andrea.

"The couple are moving there this week so late next week you are free to move here. Shane has a truck ready to move all of your stuff. We will come and help you." Andrea said and Michonne chuckled.

"Thank you and thank Shane he puts up with you and your crazy." Michonne said.

"No need thanking me Chonne, at least she puts up with my ugly mug." Shane joked through the phone.

"Hey i love this ugly mug." Andrea said and Michonne could hear kissing sounds through the phone and a small voice saying Eww through the phone.

"Okay i will let you go. I will see you soon Andrea." Michonne said and heard a chorous and voices saying goodbye to her. Michonne clicked the phone and looked at Andre who was playing and walked over to him and began to tickle him making him laugh.

"Look like we are moving peanut. I have a great feeling about this. Out lives will change for the better." Michonne said and she had not idea how good her life will turn out to be.

 **Soo what did you think? Was this good enough? Did you like the backstories for Richonne? As you can see Lori and Shane did not have an affair so Judith is Rick's baby. Shane and Andrea are married and Lori and Rick are on good terms. There will be no Lori bashing in this story as i have no issue with her as of now. It was not the case when i ws watching TWD for the first time. I always liked Shane so he will be a part of this story here as well and he will be put in a good light as you can see. So i hope you like it and pleas please review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for the great response i had with this story it means a lot to me and i also want to apologise for the long absence but real life just got real heh. I started working and babysitting and between the two i had not time to write but please read this chapter and review as i love to know what you guys are thinking. I cannot wait until walking dead will be back on and to see what happens with Richonne.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting with a Bang!**

The future...

Michonne looked at the crowd that was seated and waited for her to come out and marry Rick. Michonne smiled at the sound of his name. To someone else it might seem like they were moving too fast. They had only known each other for 14 moths and they were already getting married but to them t was perfect. Their lives were perfect. In this short amount of time Rick became so much to her. He was her best friend, he was her partner, he was her rock and he became a father her son never had. He was the love of her life. She was lucky to have him, so why was she so nervous she was visibly shaking. Michonne did not have any second thoughts. She wanted to marry Rick and be his wife.

Michonne touched her stomach and closed her eyes. She was pregnant. She just found out this morning. She had not yet had a chance to tell Rick they good news. Was it good news? Between the two of them they already had three children. They were planning on having one together but not this soon. Not now. Neither wanted this to happen now. They had just began their lives together. Andre was still only three years old and he just started to call Rick dad. This was definitely moving to fast. Was she ready for another child this soon. Well she ain't got a choice now does she. She was minutes from getting married and she felt sick to her stomach. Maybe it was all to much. Michonne looked at the back door. She still had time to run away. Maybe one day they will all forgive her for that.

"Stop it Michonne, what are you thinking?" She whispered and closed her eyes mentally slapping herself. How could she even think of doing that to Rick? She knows how it feels to be abandoned therefore she wishes this fate to nobody and now she was thinking of doing this to the love of her life. She felt hot tears prickling at her eyes.

Michonne felt a warn hand on her shoulder and looked into her father brown eyes who was looking at her with a a concern look in his eyes. He touched her shaking shoulders and his hands up and down her arms to try and calm her down.

"You need to calm down my sweet. Rick loves you and you love him. I never saw two people that were most perfect for each other." Her father said and Michonne nodded she was still shaking and breathing heavily and tears fell from her eyes. Her father looked at her concern.

"What is it Michonne and i want the truth." Her father said in a calm even tone that always made her feel safe when she was little.

"I'm pregnant, i just found out this morning. No one else knows but you and me." Michonne said her voice breaking at the end. Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Baby if you are worried about his reaction then i don't believe that anything would make him happier than to have his child inside of you. He loves you and he loves Andre that's all that matters to you said yes to his marriage proposal i swear that i never saw someone that happy before and that was when i knew that there was a man that was worthy of my baby girl. Now we gonna march up to that man of yours and you will take him as your husband and when you are alone to tell him that you are going to have his baby." her father said and Michonne smiled at her father through her tears. Her father wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you daddy, for everything." Michonne said.

"Are you ready?" Her father asked her and Michonne nodded her head.

"Please don't let me fall daddy." Michonne said and held onto her father's arms tightly. He held just as tight.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said and both watched as the music began to play and people stood up waiting for her to make her way into the room.

Michonne could feel her legs shaking but she moved her feet holding onto the man that meant the world to her. As they walked she tried to calm her beating heart and her breathing but it was not working. She looked at the people as she passed hoping that it would help her. She saw her family and friends smiling at her. She saw her weeping mother who was smiling. She saw her sister who was holding onto her mother. She saw her two big brother smiling at her. She saw Andrea who was held by a smiling Shane as she was heavily pregnant with twins crying all over Shane. Michonne smiled at her and took her hand in hers before moving her eyes to the man that she is going to marry. To the love of her life who was standing at the alter with her two little men Carl and Andre standing behind him. As Michonne looked at Rick she felt bile coming up her throat. She was shaking like a leave now but as she saw that one smile from Rick she knew that there were worse things that she could be worried about right now than having the child of the men she loved more than life itself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Nothing mattered in that moment but him and all she wanted to do was to run over to him and marry this man. Michonne looked at her father who knew her daughter so well and held onto her hand as they both ran to the alter, laughter and cheers around them. Michonne stood by the man and was ready to join their lives together.

 **Over a year ago...**

Michonne walked around her apartment that she called home for the last five years of her life and smiled sadly. It empty and bare. Her life stripped away from the surface but still she had a lot of memories. This was where Mike left her but this was also where she watched her son grow. Where she watched him take his first steps, utter his first words. Where he played and were she cried. This apartment had held her life. Michonne closed her eyes and smiled. As much as she was sad to leave the city, to leave this place, she knew that what was waiting for her was so much better. She felt it in her gut. So she looked at the place one more time before she closed the door and walked out not loking back at the place.

Rick woke up in the morning and felt that his arms were wrapped around someone's waist and that someone's hair was tickling his nose. When he opened his eyes he was met with a sea of blond hair and Rick smiled remembering is date last night with Jessie.

It was their second date last night and they went out to eat and drink. They've had their fair share of drinks and one thing lead to another and they have ended up in his bed together.

Rick smiled and kissed her shoulder. They have known each other for 3 months before as their son's were the same age and friends. Whenever they met the conversation just kept glowing and it was nice to feel attracted to another person again so after a very good first date they have decided to go out again and here they were.

"Good morning handsome." He heard him say making him smile and kiss her shoulder again.

"Morning, how did you sleep." He said his accent was thick with sleep.

"Like a baby ans its a shame i have to get going." Jessie turned around and kissed Ricks lips. Rick kissed her lips and groaned.

"Are you sure you have to get going." Rick said with a little pout on his lips that made him look so adorable. Jessie smiled and shook her head at Rick.

"I really do but i do have time for a shower." Jessie said and both ran to the shower laughing all the way there.

When they both finished Rick led Jessie to her front door kissing her softly.

"We should do something together soon with all of our children, they should get to know each other better now." Jessie said and Rick smiled. He did not feel like when he was a teenager when it came to this relationships. There was no butterflies in his stomach or crazy electricity like when he felt with Lori at the beginning but maybe he was too old for that and it felt good so maybe it was right.

"Yeah i have them next week so we should definitely do something then." Rick said and Jessie smiled. He walked her to her car and gave her one more kiss and watched as she got in and drove off. He was just about to turn and leave for his house when he saw a black blur running to his direction. He did not even have time to scream when the blur knocked the air out of his lung and pushed him on the ground slobbering all over him. Rick tried to get the black thing off him and tried to scream for help but he could not utter a word. He was stuck there on the ground.

"Bruno you big oaf get of the poor man now." Rick heard a voice shout and the black mass was off him. Rick sat up as quickly as he could coughing and retching trying to wipe the slobber of him. The person put something in his hand that from the touch resembled a cloth and he used it to wipe of his face. When he opened his eyes the sun blinded him for a second but soon a figure appeared before him. It was a woman. A very beautiful woman he might add and he looked at her with him mouth agape like a lunatic.

"Are you all right. Do you need anything." The woman said but Rick could not comprehend anything. It was like his brain was turned into a much. He still stared at the woman above him when from the side he heard cackling. It was very familiar and when it brought him out of the fog that he was under. He blinked rapidly and looked to his side to see his life long best friend on leaning against his car laughing and coughing and slapping his knee looking like an escaped mental patient. Next to him was his wide Andrea who was laughing behind her hand and next to them were their daughters and a little dark skinned boy who looked at the adults and also starting laughing.

Rick looked back at the woman above again and it seemed like he could not take his eyes away from her. She was single the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had the darkest skin that looked so beautiful when the suns was reflected on it.

"Hey there let me help you up." Her voice was was so soft yet firm and it seemed like it was healing his soul. He shook his head and took the hand that she was extended toward him to help him up. He took it and it was like he was electrocuted thorough the whole body but the feeling stopped right in his heart.

"I am so sorry about him. He's just exited to have so much space." The woman said and Rick nodded an straightened his clothes. He saw his best friend walk over to them still laughing and put an arms around Michonne's shoulders.

"Don't worry Michie, he likes being on his ass." Shane said and Rick glared at him and looked at Michonne.

"It is fine, no damage has been done." Rick said offering Michonne a small smile. He did not understand but he just could not look away from this woman in front of him. Especially now when she was looking at him from under her insanely long eyeslashes and a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked and Rick could not help to smile at her.

"Yes i am fin. I don't believe we have been introduced properly I'm Rick.."

"Grimes, i know we have met at out friends wedding, but i am not sure you remember much you came drunk to the courthouse and you puked on my shoes after they said i do." Michonne interrupted him and Rick went red. He remembered or rather barely remembered his best friends wedding. It was far from traditional as the bride was 9 week pregnant, they decided to get married and they married that same week. It was the time where Rick and Lori decided to call it quits and Rick needed to let it go and what a best way to do it when you drink at your best friends bachelor party. He does not remember this woman and does not remember puking on her.

"I .. Well.. I .. Sorry..." Rick stuttered and Michonne let out a laugh and shook her head. The laugh went straight to his heart.

"It is fine now, water under the bridge. I still laugh about it. Well when your ready just come inside." Michonne looked at the both of them and Shane nodded.

"Will do Michie, we gonna help you unpack." Shane said and Michonne smiled and walked away. Rick's eyes went down to her bottom and he needed to suck in a breath.

Shane looked at his best friend and shook his head. Normally he would not say a think but Michonne was like a sister to him and she was his wife's best friend and he will protect her at any cost so he his Rick upside the head.

"If you are thinking of starting up something with Michonne than i suggest you end thinks with the hot widow." Shane said and Rick looked at his best friend confused.

"I have seen the way you look at her. Yeah she is lie unbelievably hot but she's not a play think Rick." Shane said.

"I wasn't thinking about anything brother trust me." Rick said and Shane nodded. He did clap his best friend on the shoulder thought and smiled at him proudly.

"Well look who's gotten laid." Shane said and Rick went red but thankfully for him a certain little person saved him.

"Uncle Shane what does getting laid mean?" The little boy stood there for God knows how long and looked at them with big brown eyes that will break hearts one day.

Shane looked at Rick and Rick looked at Shane both opening and closing their mouth not knowing what to say. Shane then took a big breath.

"Michonne is going to murder me and Andrea is gonna help her hide the body." Shane said under his breath that inly Rick would hear making the other man chuckle. The little boy was still patiently waiting so Shane picked him up and looked at him right in the eye.

"This is grown up talk okay buddy. I will tell you when you are older."Shane said and the boy looked at him curiously.

"You will tell me when i am four years old?" Andre said showing five fingers in his little hand making both men laugh. Rick smiled remembering happy times when Carl was this small.

"A little older buddy." Shane said as both of them started walking to the house.

"anyway continuing our previous conversation superman is better than anybody. Better than batman and better that spiderman. He is not from this world and that makes him better." Shane said and Andre looked at him with a frown on his face and pointing a finger at his uncle.

"No uncle Shane that is silly. Spiderman is the best one. He can swing from building to building and he has a cool costume beside mommy says he is the best and he is." Andre said.

"Well i cannot argue with that little man. If your momma says so it must be right." Shane said chuckling.

Inside the two best friends were unpacking one of the boxes as the girls were running around the house playing and laughing. Michonne looked and her son who was now put down by Shane and joined the girls. Both women heard the conversation between Shane and Andre and smiled. Rick looked at the women and then as Shane as they started to moved the bigger things. Michonne smiled softly and thanked the heaven for her dark skin so that the blush she was sporting was hidden. It was no brainer that the Sheriff was handsome. He was even back then when he was puking all over her very expensive shoes. But then she was still with Mike and he just finished his relationship. Michonne tore her eyes away from the handsome man and looked at the box.

"So did you see how Rick's eyes were glued to you since he saw you." Andrea said and Michonne looked at her with a glare that send shivers down Andrea's back. She hated those stared.

"Please my dog nearly licked him to death." Michonne said taking one glasses from the box and putting it in the cupboard.

"I bet he wished he was licked by you." Andrea whispered and Michonne whipped her head to look at her best friends. She immediately skanned the perimiter to check if anybody is there to hear what stupidity comes out of her best friends mouth.

"Andrea!" Michonne whisper shouted at her best friend making her laugh into her hands.

"What i am only saying that he was undressing you with his eyes." Andrea said and Michonne shook her head.

"No you were undressing Shane with your eyes. I know what is cooking in that head of yours. I know you to damn well." Michonne said and Andrea did not eve have the decensy to blush.

"I am ovulating and every time i get a whiff of Shane and it seems like i am a dog in heat. Seriously. I think i broke him last night." Andrea said and Michonne broke in full on laugher holding the table for support.

"My God Andrea only you. So you are trying for another child then?" Michonne asked her best friend.

"Yes. I know Shane loved his daughter more than anything in the world but i know he wants a little boy he can be a father to. You know his dad died when he was young and he wants to have that relationship with a son. We are trying for one more. If it is a girl we are giving up. Shane said it was not meant to be." Andrea said and Michonne smiled at her best friend but then it turned into a sad one. It was a long time since she had been with someone and she is lonely.

"Don't worry Michie we will find you a man that is worthy of you. Who knows it might be our Sheriff." Andrea said and Michonne punched her in the shoulder.

"Were you blind or did you not see the white girl he was kissing by the car." Michonne said and Andrea frowned.

"Oh please, she just a warm body. I know it." Andrea said smiling maniacally. Michonne looked at her with worry in her eyes. When Andrea smiled liked that thinks were about to change.

 **So how did you like it? Was it good? How was the meeting? I want it to be something different but was it good? And how do you like Jessie in this chapter? Unfortunately we will have to endure her for some time but don't worry it will not be a for a long time as you can read in 14 moths they will be getting married hehe. Please review and let me know what did you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well sorry for the very long absence. I really don't know how time went away from me. One day I was writing this story and the next day my work took all of my time and it is October already. I cannot wait for the season 7 premier but until then I will read and write for Richonne**

 **Chapter 3: Getting closer and letting go**

Rick was watching her again. He knew it was creepy and stupid but he could not help it. She was so beautiful. Especially now that she was washing the dog with her son, they were splashing and laughing and it made Rick smile he wished he was there with them. He did not understand but since that first meeting two weeks ago when she moved here he felt an instant connection to her. Yes she was attractive and no one could deny it but she was something different all together and he wanted to get to know her.

Since that first lunch together their interaction consisted of small talk but Rick wanted more. He needed to get to know her more. She was starting to be like a drug to him.

"Rick are you there, hello Rick can you hear me?" Jessie said on the other side of the phone and Rick suddenly remembered that he was talking to Jessie. His girlfriend.

"Rick hello are you ignoring me?" Jessie said and Rick sighed

"No off course not I just spaced out. I have a lot on my mind right now. You know with work and all." Rick said trying to sound apologetic but he was just bored listening to her taking about her work all the time. Seriously how work at a hair salon be interesting.

"Okay I am sorry I will let you go and you need to get some sleep now Rick. You only slept a couple of hours. But before you go maybe we should think of doing something together with our kids. You have them for two weeks now maybe they need to see us together." Jessie said and Rick stopped in his tracks. He did not want his kids to meet Jessie. Mainly because he had doubts about being with her. Yes she was a pleasant woman and he really liked her yet all of his thought were consumed by his new neighbour and it would not be fair to Jessie if he only be with her for he sake of it. No he needed to let her go.

"Okay but I was thinking we could meet for lunch together. Just you and me." Rick said and Jessie giggled at the other side of the phone.

"You only want me to yourself then. Okay pick me up tomorrow at noon." Jessie said happily and Rick smiled tightly.

"Lori's car just pulled over and the kids will run into the house soon. I will see you tomorrow." Rick said.

"Yeah see you." Jessie said and Rick hung up the phone. Rick opened the front door and saw a beautiful site. The children even Carl were running after the dog who was wet and laughing. Both Lori and Michonne looked at the children and smiled. They both saw him and Lori gave him a big smile and a wave and and Michonne gave him a small smile.

"Has be been welcoming to you Michonne. He can be a brood some times." Lori said to Michonne giving Rick the side eye and Rick chuckled at his ex wife

"No he had been nothing else than welcoming." Michonne said smiling.

"Well if he gives you any trouble than just call me I will rescue you." Lori said and Rick shook his head.

"And how will you rescue her all the way from Fort Benning." Rick said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Don't question me. I have my ways." Lori said.

"Don't worry Lori I will just call Shane and he will deal with him." Michonne joked and Lori chuckled.

"Yeah and he is my best friend so I think he will side with me." Rick said with narrowed eyes and a smiled to Michonne.

"Well Andrea loves me and Shane is scared of her so I think my chances are better than yours." Michonne said and moved her head and a sassy way.

"Yeah you might be right there." Rick said and Michonne laughed making Rick smile. Lori looked at their exchange and smiled. She had not seen Rick smiling so much and joking around in some time. She looked between both Michonne and Rick and smiled. The chemistry between them was visible to the naked eye and Lori secretly hoped that this could grow into something more so Rick can be happy as well. He deserves it.

"Well I got to go. Rick you know the drill. Have fun." Lori said kissing Rick on the cheek and going to say goodbye to her kids, kissing them all over and hugging the lights out of them. She was sad that she was leaving them for two weeks but she knew that they were safe.

"Okay kids have fun and be good for your father. Call me every day, I want to know everything." Lori said and waving goodbye to them and to Michonne and got to her car and drove away.

Just then Judith ran up to the and looked at her daddy with her big hazel doe eyes.

"Daddy please can we have a dog as well. We will be good and we will pick up his poopies and we will clean it." She said and Rick heard Michonne chuckled behind her hand cause she saw the look on Judith's face and how hard it was to say no to her. Rick looked down at his daughter and shook his head.

"Judith I think you will take care of him for two whole weeks and then you will get bored and it will fall back on me so no not at the moment. You will have to wait until you are older." Rick said and was proud that he could say no to his daughter, that was until he saw Judith tearing up and her bottom lip trembling.

"But you said we could have a dog. I already told my friends at school that I will have a dog." Judith said and Rick felt bad but he needs to stick to his decision.

"i said that I was thinking about and I thought abut it Judith and we are not getting a dog right now. In a year or two when you are more responsible. We all remember what happened to Peaches." Rick said and he heard his son snicker in the background and Judith looked at Rick with a dead eyes.

"Peaches was a hamster and he was boring but I want a dog daddy. Please I am a good girl." Judith said and Michonne could see the man before her crack under this little cuties charm and decided to help.

"So how about you practice with Bruno and see if you like it cause taking care of a dog is a really hard. He is just like a baby and you have to do everything for him, you have t wash him, walk him, make his food. It is not just all fun and games." Michonne said kneeling down to Judith's level and and talking to the little girl who nodded wiping her tears away but her bottom lip still quivering.

"Can I play with Bruno?" Judith asked Rick who nodded and watched as his daughter ran away to play with the boys.

"I am sorry for getting involved it was not my place I've just seen you struggle." Michonne said standing up and looking at Rick who smiled at her.

"Please it was fine. I was about to give into her and trust me I do not want to take care of the dog all by myself." Rick said and Michonne chuckled. They watched as the children played with the dog. Even Carl who could barely keep his head away from a phone was playing with the little ones and it made Rick happy that he was participating. It was so long since Rick was able to connect with his son and he missed that. He looked at Michonne who was watching her son with a big smile on her face.

"You know this is why I moved out of the city. My son has a garden where he can run around and looks like he now had friends as well." Michonne said and looked at Judith who was explaining something to Andre who was listening to her very intently and Carl who was looking at them trying not to laugh. Rick could not help to think that they all seem just to fit in together.

"Do you want to have lunch together. I can make mean pancakes." Rick asked Michonne wanting to get to know her.

"Pancakes for lunch? Count me in." Michonne said laughing and walking with Rick to his house calling for the kids to come as well.

Rick sat at his desk at work and he was doubled over laughing. His best friend Daryl was sitting at his desk with the biggest black eye and was frowning at his other best friend Shane laughed at him.

"Hey assholes it is not funny." Daryl said and Shane started laughing even more and even choking at some point

"Dude your wife beat you up. It is funny." Shane said and Daryl shook his head.

"She did not beaut me up . She was dancing and did not see me and hit me in the face as I was walking by." Daryl said and Rick shook his head.

"We all know that Sasha is fierce and would beat you up to keep you in place." Rick said and Daryl smiled. As much as he was embarrassed about his black eyes he loved his wife and was proud of her that he could defend herself.

"Yeah well she is not beating me up it was an accident and she feel so bad for it that she is doing everything I want her to and I am going to milk it for all I can." Daryl said and laughed. After nearly 10 years of marriage she being the only woman he had ever been with since they have dating since they were 15 he could use a free pass.

"Yeah and would you ask or you dog?" Shane asked and Daryl smiled at them and both Rick and Shane chuckle at their best friend.

"What are you trying for another kid?" Shane asked and Daryl shook his head.

"No way man I am good with three although Sasha has been talking about babies. God I hope you don't' want more children. Logan is just 4 years old. He's still a baby and should keep her occupied and Penny is just causing havoc around the house. She wanted to wear make up to school and she is only 7. I am scared what will happen later. Noah is going through an emo phase and she wants to bring another child into this. No way man." Daryl said and Shane smiled.

"Well you gotta talk to your wife about this just watch out so you don't have a second eye to match." Shane said and Daryl looked at his best friend and mocked his laughed.

"I will talk to her but if she really wants another kid you know I will not be able to say no to her. She's fucking hot when she's pregnant." Daryl said chuckling.

"Seems like you have a lot to think and talk about." Rick said and Shane looked at Rick with narrowed eyes.

"So how's Jessie doing. Are you going to let her meet your kids? Are you all going to be a happy family." Shane said in a mocking tone.

"No I will break up with her today. She is a nice person but we barely have anything to talk about as all she want to talk about is her work at the salon and sex. We have nothing in common…"

"And you have the hots for Michonne." Shane finished for Rick and Rick went silent.

"What… No… I don't know what you are talking about." Rick said and Shane chuckled at his best friend.

"I know you Rick and I saw the way you looked at her when you first met her and apparently you two had a hot date yesterday." Shane said ad Daryl looked at Rick and moved his eyebrows seductively at Rick and made a high pitched noise.

"Ohh someone has a crush." Daryl said in a girls voice making Shane roar in laughter.

"You are all crazy. I was looking at Michonne like a normal person and we had lunch together cause our children were playing together. That is it." Rick said and stood up.

"I suggest you get to work or I will fire you." Rick said and walked away from them still hearing he laughter and mocking but he smiled. He had gotten to know Michonne a little more and all he wanted to do was know more about her. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was time to break up with Jessie.

 **Over a year later…**

The pair looked at the crowd of people and looked at all the people that mattered to them. Michonne looked at Lori who made it to their wedding knowing how hard it was for her with her sickness. Michonne locked eyes with her and whispered how much she loved her and she did the same. It might have been a weird friendship because Lori was Rick's ex wife but they did not care. Lori was her family and they have gotten close in the last couple of months. Rick looked the the two women and smiled. He was truly lucky that his life turned out they way it did.

The pair looked at each other and smiled. Michonne lips were trembling as she looked at the man she loved and was so close to being his wife. She wanted to cry but she held it in. Rick shook his head he could not believe that this was angel was his. They were in the own world not even hearing the priest until he said.

"If anyone has a problem with these two getting married than speak up now or forever hold your breath." The pair looked around the crowd knowing that no one will speak up.

Then the church door flew opened making everybody jump and the person came into the church with sneer on their face.

"I do. I do have a problem with them getting married." the person said and everybody in the room gasped.

 **Well well well who do you think was the person that stopped the wedding? I am evil aren't I but I will not tell you that for some more chapters. We still need to find out how the two gotten to the alter. I know it may be weird that Lori and Michonne will be friends but I have not read a story where their interaction were good and I wanted to see that. This is not a a Lori bashing story cause I actually like her and I don't want drama where there is no need to be drama. Jessie is getting out of the picture finally. She was meant to stay a little longer but I just can't stand her and the thought of her being with Rick really bugged e especially as I re-watched season 5 and 6 and I remembered how much I dislike her character. He has not been through shit yet likes to preach to people. I really wanted to punch her. Well sorry for that rant I really just don't like Jessie. Well our pair is getting closer and I really like that. I want them to build a friendship first so that they can build up on it. And how did you like Daryl and Sasha together and having three children. I really like them together and they have three children ; Noah -11, Penny - 7, Logan - 4. So do you want they to have any more children? And as you know from the previous chapter Michonne is pregnant so what do you want them to have? Boy or girl? And please send me ideas for names as well.**


End file.
